Etiquette
The following should be considered as a guide to the basic principles of etiquette appropriate to one whom strives to conduct himself in the finest manner he can; this applying not only to the High Court server, but generally elsewhere also. Those who have settled for their own lesser but appropriate means of deportment may choose to ignore this guide; however, one may consider it worth a read, as some improvements could always be made. The following was the content of the Etiquette channel in the High Court server from Alpha v1.0 up until Release 2.0.5 when it was moved here, to the wiki. Section 1 - General 1-I: Those of a lesser rank must be introduced to an individual of higher rank, and never the other way around. 1-II: It is of importance that one dresses appropriately to one’s age and position in society. 1-III: '''A gentleman should be attentive to the needs of the ladies present, in the event of a social gathering. Section 2 - Practicality '''2-I: Cleanliness beckons respect. No amount of lovely accoutrement will add beauty to one who is untidy or unclean. 2-II: When walking upstairs, a gentleman must precede a lady. When walking downstairs, a gentleman must follow the lady. 2-III: A gentleman walking with a lady should never allow her to be burdened with carrying anything. 2-IV: A private conversation must never be resumed while in company. 2-V: Do not sit with your back to another, without asking to be excused. 2-VI: It is unbecoming for both a gentleman and a lady to sit with their legs crossed. 2-VII: It is inappropriate for one to thrum one’s fingers, rub one’s hands, yawn, sigh, or otherwise fidget in public, especially in the company of others. 2-VIII: Laughing or talking loudly, or other boisterous manifestations should be controlled in the company of others. Section 3 - Visiting 3-I: It is courteous to communicate and announce your coming to the host/hostess, giving the expected date and time of your arrival as nearly as possible. 3-II: An invitation to visit should be answered as soon as humanly possible. 3-III: A guest should make certain that their visit will be agreeable. 3-IV: A guest is expected to accept such hospitality as can be afforded by the host/hostess. 3-V: A guest should make their visit interfere as little as possible with the routine of the household that they are visiting. 3-VI: A guest should conform with the rules and routine of the house that they are visiting. 3-VII: In the event of damaging an article or object belonging to the host/hostess, the guest should immediately have it repaired. 3-VIII: A guest must not be accompanied by their children or servants during a visit, unless otherwise included in the invitation. 3-IX: A guest, upon returning to their home, should always write to the host/hostess to thank them for the hospitality and enjoyment received. 3-X: The hostess may receive a gift from the guest(s) upon arrival. An appropriate gift must be small and accounting for the hostess’ tastes, but not expensive or otherwise showy. 3-XI: The host/hostess should avoid leaving the room while guests are present. On important occasions, the hostess should be aided by a gentleman in the reception of guests. Section 4 - Conversation 4-I: Express your ideas with clarity and distinction, while ensuring that your tone of voice is appropriately subdued. 4-II: It is important to be calm and self-possessed, using respectful, virtuous and appropriate language. 4-III: Should the conversation turn to someone who is absent, one should defend the absentee as far as is truthful and just. 4-IV: Allow those that you are with to communicate fully if they evince a willingness to converse. 4-V: Beware of talking overly in praise of yourself. Your merits should be enough to be duly discovered without your intervention. 4-VI: Should a newcomer join a conversation in which an incident is being relayed, the topic should be recapitulated for the advantage of the newcomer. 4-VII: Remember that the object of conversation in a social gathering is to entertain and amuse, and never to dispute and quarrel. 4-VIII: Aim to adapt your conversation to the comprehension of those with whom you are conversing while ensuring that they are not being undervalued. 4-IX: Should a foreigner be unable to recall a desired word, or a speaker be slow of speech, the listener should be patient and remain interested. Section 5 - Cultured Language 5-I: When speaking of (and not directly to) your husband/wife or an individual of rank, it is respectful to include their title when referring to them. 5-II: Do not yield to bashfulness. It is inappropriate to isolate oneself and expect another to approach and converse with you. It is as much your duty to entertain others as theirs to amuse you. 5-III: It is considerably impertinent to pry into the private affairs of others with inquiries into personal matters. 5-IV: Do not whisper or engage in private conversation while in the company of others; likewise, do not speak a foreign language that those around you may not comprehend. 5-V: Aim to avoid aspiring to be a great storyteller; an inveterate teller of long stories becomes very tiresome. 5-VI: Bear in mind that words are the chariot wheels of thought. 5-VII: Do not spend your time speaking of scandal; by doing so, you harm your own moral nature and, perhaps, bring injustice to those about whom you talk. 5-VIII: Avoid flattering another person, and subsequently bringing them embarrassment. Commend their work whenever it can truthfully be done, but do not bestow praise where it is not deserved. Section 6 - Refined Language 6-I: Do not allude to unfortunate peculiarities of anyone present. 6-II: To begin a conversation by allusion to the weather is frowned-upon. 6-III: Always avoid narrating an incident using “you see”, “you know”, or other such repetitive inveteracy. 6-IV: Do not introduce professional or other topics in which the company generally cannot take an interest. 6-V: Do not be absent-minded, requiring the speaker to repeat what they have said. 6-VI: Do not attempt to force yourself into the confidence of others. If they give their confidence, never betray it. 6-VII: Always avoid using profanity, vulgar terms, slang phrases, and words of double meaning. 6-VIII: Do not make a pretense of gentility. You must pass for just what you are, and must stand on your own merit. 6-IX: Be careful in correcting what another has said, as you may be incorrect yourself. 6-X: Do not make a parade of your acquaintances or achievements. Such an unseemly spectacle may drive away the praise that you intended to attract. Section 7 - Behaviour 7-I: Cultivate a merry temper and banish the blues, as it were; a cheerful spirit begets cheer and hope. 7-II: Be trustworthy, and be trustful. 7-III: Banish a self-conscious spirit with a constant aim to make others happy; it is incumbent upon gentlemen and ladies alike to do so. 7-IV: Gestures are employed to emphasise in public speaking; otherwise, keep your hands under control and to yourself. 7-V: Avoid familiarity in your deportment. A young lady should not permit her gentlemen friends to address her by her home name, and vice versa. Category:Server